


Captain McCoy

by stormtide24



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtide24/pseuds/stormtide24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank's for reading</p></blockquote>





	Captain McCoy

Bones walked down the corridor to his quarters with the gait of a dead man, which at this point, there was no difference. He had just gotten out of surgery, saving the life of some poor bastard in engineering who got too close to some new phaser Scotty was working on. When he reached his room, he didn't even bother to take off his boots, let alone change, he simply flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. He laid down for all of five minutes before the door opened. This didn't register to him until he heard a soft "I'm sorry, doctor," in a Russian accent and felt a sharp slap to the exposed right side of his face.   
The sound rung out in the darkness before the thud of feet indicated that the owner of them had fled. As Bones flew out the door, he bellowed, "CHEKOV!" and chased the ensign down the hall. Chekov had managed to make it into the turbo lift just before Bones reached him. "Computer," Bones panted, "where's Ensign Chekov going?"  
"It appears he is heading towards the bridge," a cool, robotic voice answered him.  
With that knowledge in mind he punched the button for the turbo lift and when it came he stepped in and yelled, "BRIDGE!" When he reached the room, he saw that it was no longer brimming with harsh white light and a million flashing buttons, but filled with rich, yellow from numerous candles. Standing against the walls, were Uhura, Spock, Sulu, Carol, Gaila, and Scotty. Chekov stood in the middle of the room, next to Jim. "You," he growled with his gaze locked on Chekov. He lunges forward with his hand reaching for the boy's neck but was stopped by Jim.  
"Easy there, tiger, he's all part of this. I told him to go wake you up."   
"YOU HAVE EXACTLY THREE POINT TWO SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I LAUNCH YOU INTO ORBIT AROUND SATURN!" Bones roared. "AND YOU," he turned to look at the boy who was inching his way over to the wall. "YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND OUT YOU'RE AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"  
"You know your accent gets stronger when you're angry?" Jim asked innocently.  
"Talk," Bones commanded through locked teeth. His arms were crossed, not because he was actually angry at Jim anymore, he was used to this kind of stuff by now, but because he wants to appear as though he is.  
"Bones, how long have we known each other for?" Jim asked while he circled Bones.  
"Six years." He answered.  
"And how many times have you patched me up when I got hurt?"  
"Jim, what does this have to do with anything?" Bones turned to look at Jim.  
"Answer the question."  
"I-I've lost count," Bones sighed, his arms fell to his sides. "At least two hundred."  
"And how many times have you said 'Damnit, Jim I'm a doctor not a-' anything?"  
Bones snorted, "Countless times," he responded.  
"What about the number of times that I've embarrassed you to the point that you hypo'd me with a sedative in the captain's chair and left me to sleep, and then returned to throw a blanket over me and a pillow under my neck?"  
"Around four," Bones smiled softly at the fond memories of Jim muttering in his sleep, often, 'love- Bones...'  
"Well I want those things forever, I don't care if forever is if you get sick of this ship in twenty years or if we get taken out by Klingons tomorrow, and if it is, I want to go down as Captain James Tiberius McCoy of the USS Enterprise," Jim's blue eyes reflected the candle light and the tears welling in them captured the soft brilliance. "So I ask you, Leonard Horatio McCoy," Jim dropped to one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket. "Would you please do me the honor of being my husband?" He opened the box and inside were two thin silver rings. Bones stared down at him.  
"Jim..." Bones said softly. He lowered until he was at eye level with Jim. "Darlin', darlin', of course I'll marry you." He leaned forward to gently kiss Jim but Jim being Jim, surged ahead and smashed their lips together. The crew cheered and the glass window at the front of the room displayed fireworks. Bones chuckled when Jim slid the ring onto his finger and a single tear escaped his eye when Bones did it for him. When they stood up, Jim jumped onto Bones' back and Bones ran around the bridge.  
"CAPTAIN'S LOG, STARDATE 2235 POINT 158, LEONARD MCCOY IS GONNA BE MY HUSBAND AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO STEAL HIM, I'LL LAUNCH THEM INTO THE SUN!" Jim screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Don't worry, baby," Bones turned his head to look at Jim. "I'm all yours." They kissed again. Sulu and Chekov brought out a cake with a picture of Bones hypo-ing Jim in the captain's chair and his face seizing up on it. Their were words written by Bones' face and a flower crown on his head. They said "I'm sorry bby. I luv u. Ur so hot. Ur gonna set off the smoke alarm. Be my flower queen." Their was a flower crown on Jim's head and the words by his mouth said "kneel to the flower queen, peasants."   
"Um-sorry doctor," Sulu said unapologetically as Jim rolled on the floor laughing, "the captain requested the words. And the crowns."  
Chekov's face burned as he looked anywhere but at Bones. He took the cake and set it down on the chair in the middle of the room. "Now, son," Bones put his hands on his hips and Chekov looked up. "Seeing as I can't think of any other way to punish you..." Chekov's eyes widened in pure terror, he could only think that the doctor had found out about his fear of clowns. "Come on," a look of confusion crossed his face when Bones turned around and bent lower. "Once in a lifetime chance at a piggyback ride from me."  
When he didn't move, Uhura nudged him. He looked back and she nodded and smiled. When he settled onto Bones' back he roared "FOR MOZER RUSSIA!" And put his fist in the air. His curly hair flopped when Bones jumped over Jim as someone took a picture. Bones wouldn't be surprised to find a blown up version with burning embers and destroyed buildings in med-bay in a few days, but he decided that he didn't care. He was surrounded by his family and he was happy. Jim stood up and, not to be out done, took Uhura onto his back, and challenged Bones to a race down the hall. Bones lost, but he got the consolation prize of a kiss. Yeah, he was definitely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading


End file.
